CR part 2
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: Hadiah Ultah Tobio Maaf ya telat!/Tobio, anak rakun yatim piatu yang tertinggal dari rombongannya bertemu dengan seorang -Atau seekor?- Pemuda bernama Oikawa Tooru. Namun apakah pertemuannya dengan Oikawa akan berakhir dengan baik? atau malah pertemuan mereka membawa kesedihan pada Tobio?/OiKage, GaJe, Rakun!Tobio, Rubah!Oikawa. Mungkin tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan.


Tobio meringkuk di balik semak-semak yang tumbuh buah beri liar. Menunggu yang lain mencarinya.

Tobio tersesat saat itu. Dan begitu ia menyadarinya Ia telah terpisah dari rombongannya. Jika ia ketakutan wajahnya tak menunjukkan adanya tanda jika ia ketakutan. Jujur sebenarnya Tobio tak memiliki apapun karena dia adalah anak yang terbuang, kasarnya, ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya sebelum terlalu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan sekarang ia takut, baru beberapa tahun bersama dengan rombongan Karasuno.

Sekelompok rakun yang baik, mereka menerimanya meski tau ia tak memiliki apapun. Tapi sekarang ia merasa sendirian lagi, perasaan yang sama saat ia mengetahui dari anak lain jika ia dibuang keluarganya sendiri. Iapun baru mengetahui jika ada juga anak rakun yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Tapi berbeda jauh dari dirinya yang bergelung dalam kesendirian, Hinata Shouyo nama anak itu, ia seperti melawan semua itu dengan tersenyum lebih lebar dari hari-kehari.

Anehnya kadang mereka bertengkar karena masalah kecil, tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian tertidur berdekatan.

Mengingat ini, Tobio menjadi ingat tentang yang lainnya. Contohnya saja Suga-san, dia lebih seperti seorang ibu dari pada yang lain, selalu menanyai Tobio apakah ia ingin susu hangat sebelum tidur, membacakan buku cerita saat ia merasa takut, dan masih banyak hal lain yang di lakukannya untuk Tobio. Sekarang Tobio yakin paling tidak Sugawara-san pasti datang untuk mencarinya bersama yang lain.

Belum lagi ada ketua kelompoknya, Sawamura Daichi yang seperti ayah, baik tapi juga tegas. Ia bahkan kadang memarahi Hinata jika ia merebut mainan milik Tobio. Ia terkikik kecil, bermain-main dengan ingatan dan imajinasinya membantu menghilangkan rasa takut dan waktu yang berlalu lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, seperti yang Yamaguchi pernah katakan soal dia yang juga awalnya ketakutan saat masuk ke Karasuno, dia juga membantu Tobio menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat bertemu anak yang lain.

Rentetan pikirannya menghilang saat ia menyadari ada orang lain bersamanya. Orang itu nampaknya tak menyadari jika Tobio berada di sana, ia sibuk mengumpulkan buah beri yang ada di semak dekat Tobio. Di genggamannya ada sekeranjang penuh buah beri yang sama dengan yang saat ini ia petik.

Tobio, yang mengira jika itu adalah salah satu orang dari anggota rombongannya, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menatap orang itu dengan perlahan. Tobio seketika menelan ludahnya gugup, orang ini jelas bukan anggota kelompoknya, ia bahkan bukan sejenisnya. Ia se-ekor rubah!

"Oh, halo yang ada di situ, aku tidak melihatmu tadi," Ucapnya ramah. Melihat wajah Tobio yang ketakutan ia bertanya. "Apakah kau tersesat? Tak perlu takut, aku tak akan melukaimu,"

Tobio berdiri diam di tempatnya, "Kau mau beri? Mereka ini sangat enak, cobalah sendiri," cobanya lagi, berusaha mendekati Tobio dengan bertekuk lutut dan menyodorkan sebuah beri ke depan mulut Tobio.

Tobio bingung apakah harus percaya dengan orang di depannya ini lalu memakan buah yang disodorkannya atau menolak lalu berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia menatap wajah orang yang memberikannya buah itu, terlihat tak ada niat buruk di wajahnya, rambutnya tertata rapi tak membuatnya terlihat culun, warna mata dan rambutnya kecoklatan.

Perlahan mulut Tobio terbuka, membiarkan orang asing didepannya memberinya makan. Sekejap Tobio merasakan manis, tidak terlalu manis karena ada rasa asam yang tak terlalu dominan tapi masih terasa. Rasanya membuat ketagihan, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkannya saja, masih terlalu takut dengan orang di depannya ini.

Mungkin hal ini terlihat di wajahnya karena kemudian orang di depannya kembali tersenyum setelah beberapa lama menonton ekspresi wajah Tobio.

Ia mengambil satu genggam penuh buah beri itu, "Nah, ini untukmu. Namaku Oikawa, panggil saja Tooru kalau kau mau."

Tobio mengambilnya dengan sungkan, "Namaku, Tobio..."

"Kulihat kau sendirian, apakah kau tersesat?" Tobio mengangguk. Orang itu, Oikawa melihat langit lalu bangkit. Ia berjalan menjauhinya, punggungnya menghadap ke arah Tobio.

Tobio kebingungan apakah ia ditinggal (lagi) sendirian di sini?

Oikawa berbalik ketika menyadari jika Tobio tak mengikutinya, "Hei! Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kemari! Hari sudah sore dan mendung, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke rumahku sebentar,"

Oh.

Tobio sebenarnya masih agak waspada terhadap si 'Oikawa' ini, tapi begitu guntur membelah langit, Tobio terhenyak dan segera berlari ke arah si 'Oikawa' ia memegang tangannya agar tak kembali terpisah seperti sebelumnya, dan sebagian karena takut. Ia benci suara keras yang dihasilkan petir saat ia membelah langit, ia lebih suka ketika pelangi muncul. Begitu berwarna, terang, dan indah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tobio kadang melempar pandangannya kepada Oikawa sedangkan Oikawanya sendiri sibuk bersenandung.

Perjalanan menuju rumah milik Oikawa tak terlalu jauh ternyata.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya sambil melepas sepatu, keranjang buah tadi ia letakan sebentar di lantai.

Tobio berbisik. "Maaf mengganggu,"

"Nah Tobio-chan, kau duduklah ke meja makan di situ." Ia menunjuk sebuah meja agak lebar di sampingnya lalu berbalik. "Aku akan membuat nasi kare sebentar." Wajah Tobio berubah berseri-seri, kare adalah makanan kesukaannya!

Sementara menunggu Oikawa membuatkannya kare, Tobio memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan rumah itu. Ruang tamu, dapur, dan pintu masuk, semuanya saling bersambung. Tak terlalu istimewa ataupun biasa saja, berbagai macam warna biru mendominasi dinding ruangan itu.

Sebuah piring dengan uap panas yang mengepul mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, "Nah, silahkan dimakan!" Oikawa tersenyum kemudian duduk di depannya.

Dengan ragu Tobio menyendok kari di hadapannya, ia meniup-niup nasi kare itu karena panas. Tanpa sadar kalau Oikawa sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

Tobio menyuapkan nasi itu kemulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan.

Rasanya benar-benar enak! Bahkan lebih enak dari yang dibuatkan Sugawara-san untuknya!

Ia mentap Oikawa memastikan, Oikawa membalas tatapannya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, "Apa yang kau lihat? Itu semua memang untukmu kok!"

Tobio menghabiskan semuanya dengan lahap, beberapa nasi berceceran di sekelilingnya. Oikawa sudah menyiapkan susu di dekatnya, ia meminumnya. Hangat!

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu masuk rumah Oikawa terbuka, menampakkan dua orang dengan rambut melawan gravitasi.

Yang satu menatap ke arahnya tak suka yang lain langsung memarahi Oikawa, "Shittykawa! apa yang kau perbuat dengan membawa anak rakun ke rumahmu!?"

Oikawa tertawa dengan gugup, "Ah, soal itu... tadi di jalan aku menemukannya, ia tersesat Iwa-chan. Karena hari sudah akan malam dan mendung kubawa dia pulang,"

Ehem, sebenarnya kata membawa pulang di sini terlalu ambigu tapi alasannya tetap masih bisa di terima oleh Iwaizumi.

"Baiklah, tapi awas saja kalau kau tidak membawanya pulang besok, Shittykawa!"

"Iya-iya~~~~"

Dan pintu itu kembali tertutup. meninggalkannya kembali bersama Oikawa yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tobio-chan, kau sudah selesai 'kan makannya? Sekarang ayo ke atas, kita tidur. Sudah waktunya untuk anak manis sepertimu tidur~~~~~"

Tobio membuntutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

setibanya di atas Oikawa langsung melempar tubuhnya ke sarangnya, meringkuk dengan nyaman bersama ekornya yang tebal dan panjang. Tobio berdiri di dekatnya, tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan tapi ia masih belum berani mendekati Oikawa.

Seperti menyadari hal ini, Oikawa membuka tangannya lebar seperti akan menangkapnya. "Ayo kemari, Tobio-chan." Tobio berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Oikawa. ia langsung di bawa ke tangan Oikawa, ekornya melingkari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobio membungkus semua ubi yang dapat di temukannya. Ia hanya memikirkan kebaikan Oikawa yang sudah bersedia menampungnya. walaupun berat ia tetap bersikeras ingin membawa semua yang didapatnya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Oikawa menunggunya pulang. didepannya telah disediakan makanan kesukaan Tobio, kare. "Kemana dia ya...? Kuharap ia baik-baik saja..." Gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

kembali lagi pada Tobio, ia sedang menyeberangi jalan dari batang kayu. Dibawahnya terdapat sungai yang mengalir deras. Sebenarnya hal ini membuatnya takut, tapi berhubung dia sudah setengah jalan Tobio tetap terus melangkah kedepan. Beberapa kali ia berjalan tak lurus.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan pada langkah ketiga kakinya terpeleset. Entah itu karena beban yang di bawanya atau karena kecerobohannya. Ia hanyut terbawa arus, ia tak bisa bernafas.

* * *

Tobio terbangun dengan nafas memburu, ia berada di tempat hangat. Sugawara yang berada di dekatnya memeluknya erat dengan tangisan.

"Kageyama! akhirnya kau sadar juga! Kami di sini khawatir kau tau!" Ia menunjuk kesekelilingnya, semua orang di Karasuno menatapnya. Beberapa terlihat siap memberinya nasehat panjang. Sugawara yang menggantikan mereka mengintrograsinya.

"Kemana saja kau selama seharian kemarin lalu apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa terbawa arus?!"

Tobio tak menghiraukannya, ia melihat semua wajah yang ada di sana dan menyadari kalau wajah yang paling ia ingin lihat tidak ada. Tobio meloncat turun dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar.

Tak menghiraukan seruan namanya.

"Tobio!"

Langit yang cerah dan burung-burng yang berkicauan menyambutnya. Embun-embun terlihat di atas rerumputan. Tapi sepertinya Tobio tak memperdulikan itu, ia malah menindas rerumputan itu, mengejutkan burung-burung yang tadinya berkicau merdu. Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia melihatnya di sana, sedang mengumpulkan buah beri. Persis ketika Oikawa menemukannya.

"Oikawa-san!" Teriaknya

Oikawa berbalik, terlihat seperti menyadari ada yang memanggil namanya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tobio-chan,"

Namun senyum itu menghilang secepat ia muncul.

Dibelakang Tobio terlihat banyak sekali orang yang menyusulnya.

Saat Tobio telah sampai di hadapannya, Oikawa merubah tatapannya menjadi dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oikawa-san-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kepadamu untuk menjauh!" Teriaknya membuat Tobio terkejut. Sifatnya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya yang membuatnya terkejut.

Oikawa berbalik meninggalkannya. Tobio berusaha menggapainya. "Oikawa-san..."

Ia tersandung. Oikawa berbalik secara spontan ketika mendengar ringisannya. Kelompok Karasuno sudah terlebih dahulu mendekatinya.

Oikawa kembali berbalik. Tak ia hiraukan wajah Tobio yang mengusut dan kotor terkena tanah.

Tangisan Tobio tak dapat di bendung lagi.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Oikawa seperti seorang shotacon yang mendapat mangsanya :v**

 **Saya nangis lho baca doujinshi-nya. Tolong siapapun kasih anak itu kebahagiaan, Plis QAQ. Dia butuh itu lebih dari siapapun. Fic ini terinspirasi dari : [Bgata-soubi/ Hitoshi] Tobi o-chan no shippo.**

 **Maaf ya nak ultahnya telat QAQ~~~~**

 **Ayo, siapa yang mau diculik mas Oikawa~~~~~?**

 **nanti saya kirimin pakai pita deh~~~~**

 **Btw, maaf kalau aneh, pendek, menggantung, dan lain sebagainya. Doakan saya semoga tahun baru ini bisa jadi author yang lebih baik ya~~~~**


End file.
